Anything to Get her Back
by cmcg16
Summary: What happens when the team finds out about Olivia? SPOILERS FOR 1.10 and POSSIBLE SPOILERS for 1.11!


**Hey! So its been a while since I've written anything, so I'm kind of rusty. This definitely isn't my best writing at all, but I just NEEDED to write something P/O due to the hiatus! Its a short fic about what happens when the team finds out Olivia is missing. Spoilers for 1.10 Safe and possible spoilers for episode 1.11! No copyright infringement intended!**

**Anything to Get her Back.**

"_Yeah? So beat that"_

"_Okay."_

"_Really? That's great. Women never have card tricks"_

"Son?"

Shaken out of his daydream, Peter Bishop found himself sitting in the lab, his elbows propped up by a large table filled with opened files. He saw his father, test tube in one hand, and a large beaker of brown substance in the other. _Oh god.  
_

"Walter, _what are you doing?"_

The old man smiled mischievously, shuffling over to the table where Peter sat.

"I'm making some root beer! Quite simple actually! I'm in the process of diluting the sugar substance in the carbonated liquid." Walter slowly poured the liquid in the test tube into the beaker, squinting his eyes to get an exact measurement. "The slightest drop could ruin the taste!" Walter again smiled, lifting the beaker to his lips. He sipped the liquid slowly, and then lowered the beaker onto the table.

"Hm, a little sour I suppose…" he said, his enthusiastic demeanor lowered by his disappointment.

Peter rolled his eyes tiredly. "Okay Walter, you need to stop that. Olivia and Astrid will be here any minute, and we have _actual_ work to do."

"Oh yes, Olivia! Quite a dear, that one is. I'm sure you think so too. Astronomical, however, can be rather troublesome!", Walter stated ,"Never helping me with Gene's teeth!" He placed the beaker and the tube on the counter and mumbled something angrily to himself.

Peter smirked and shook his head while Walter continued to rant as he walked away. Peter straightened out some of the papers and files below him. The week had been long and stressful for the both of them. The case they were currently working on had been one of the toughest yet- and one of the weirdest. Last night they had discovered where the bank robbers were meeting to 'use' Walter's invention. However, he hadn't heard anything if Olivia and the team had caught them yet. It was unusual for them, especially Olivia, to not update the two as soon as possible, but Peter assumed that she would tell them everything when she arrived this morning.

Walter, now in an irritable mood, walked over to the table to retrieve his failed experiment. As he did, the door to the lab opened, Junior Agent Farnsworth walking in.

"Peter, have you heard from Olivia?"

Peter turned his head, unaware until now that Astrid had even entered the room. Confused he said slowly ,"No, I haven't. Why?"

Peter worriedly studied the young agent's face. She was afraid.

"She's missing".

Peter Bishop had expected a lot of things in his lifetime. He had expected his parent's marriage to dissolve. He expected his father to become a raving lunatic, a man for years he would despise. He even expected his life to be the way it had become. But he would have never expected the way he felt when he heard those words flow from Astrid's mouth. He knew he cared about Olivia, maybe more than he should, be he never thought that he would feel this way. It was as if his heart stopped and his lungs froze. Goosebumps ran up and down his body.

The sound of his father's voice entered the room. Lucidly the man asked "What do you mean, she's missing?"

Astrid walked down the steps to stand next to the pair. She shook her head slowly, her eyes on the floor. "I don't know. She and the Alpha team were on their way to Little Hill field when Agent Francis reported that Olivia wasn't responding to his transmissions. We tracked down her car and found it abandoned on the side of the road, five miles from Little Hill. When the team arrived at their destination, no one was there. Not a sign of life. And not a sign of Olivia. Anywhere."

Peter shook his head in disbelief. "You called her house, her phone? Anywhere she could be?"

"Yes, everything. Her phone goes straight to voice mail, and her house is abandoned. We have no idea where she is."

Peter closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe this. _She was gone._They, whoever they were, the people who had stolen his father's deposit boxes, the people who were somehow connected to Mr. Jones, the men who had killed Raoul Lugo- these people had taken Olivia Dunham. And he'd do anything to get her back.

Without a word, Peter Bishop left the lab, slamming the door behind him.

Aghast, Astrid watched Peter leave the lab. She then turned to his father, who did not seem phased at all.

"Walter, where's he going?", she asked inquisitively.

"I assume Peter is quite upset. I think he has taken quite a liking to Ms. Dunham. As for where he's going, I have no idea."

Astrid nodded solemnly, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Astrophysics?"

The young agent looked up questioningly. She saw the old man shaking a vial of bubbly brown liquid, as if showing a dog a new treat.

"Root beer ?"


End file.
